


Trothplighted

by GoodQueenVold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, WTF, dramione - Freeform, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueenVold/pseuds/GoodQueenVold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius needs Draco to wed and has arranged Draco's marriage a certain bushy-haired someone. Who is she? Will Draco approve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trothplighted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back in 2004, when I was a child with a twisted sense of humour, a predilection for being "shocking" on the Internet, and zero writing skills. Oh, childhood...
> 
> Since this is from so long ago, it's pre- _Half Blood Prince_.

"But father!" protested Draco Malfoy. "I don't want to marry!"  
  
"Nonsense, boy," drawled Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. "I have already picked the best mate for you. It's all settled."  
  
Draco scowled. He did not want to marry, at least not yet. After all, he was only a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco glared at his tall, intimidating father and sighed. This was not what he wanted, but he couldn't change what his father had done.  
  
Lucius, seeing his son's resentment of the news, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Draco, Voldemort is gaining power. Ever since I escaped Azkaban, the stupid Order has been after me. If I am captured again and you become a Death Eater, which you will, and you get caught as well, I will have no heir to carry on the Malfoy line. You need to marry."  
  
"Umm..." Draco started. This wasn't too bad now that his father had pointed out why he needed to marry, but what if his father had picked someone he didn't like, or even worse, a Mudblood? "Father, who am I going to marry?"  
  
"You won't be disappointed," said Lucius, putting his wand back inside his billowing black robes.  
  
Draco raised a pale blond eyebrow. "Who is it?"  
  
"You won't be disappointed," Lucius repeated. "She's a fine young thing."  
  
"Do I know her?" Draco asked. He was getting curious. If this girl was not going to disappoint him, he needed to know who it was. Perhaps it was Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, or worse, Hermione Granger.  
  
"You may. She's at Hogwarts," Lucius said.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
Lucius smirked. "She's a bit on the, erm, short side, if I do say so myself. She has thick brown hair and brown eyes, I think."  
  
Draco gaped at his father. Surely he was not betrothed to Hermione Granger! The other girls he knew from school did not fit that appearance. "Is this girl called Hermione Granger?"  
  
"You'll have to see for yourself," Lucius said dryly. "Close your eyes. I'll fetch her."  
  
Draco, who felt anger coursing in his head, closed his eyes and waited. He could not marry Hermione, he wouldn't. He'd rather eat a granny alive than marry that stupid Mudblood. He couldn't be betrothed to Hermione. She wasn't a pureblood, so that eliminated her. But what if Lucius Malfoy had something up his sleeve that required him to marry a Mudblood?  
  
"Open your eyes, Draco," drawled Lucius.  
  
Draco opened his eyes. His father was standing in front of him, and a brown cat that he recognised as Mrs Norris was on the table. Where was his fiancée?  
  
"Father, where is she?"  
  
Lucius laughed evilly. "She's on the table, Draco."


End file.
